Shuffle Stories!
by HollyElphie96
Summary: Some drabbles from me putting my music on shuffle. Come on in, see what you think! Rated T to be safe.
1. Bring Me to Life

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

A/N: So. I decided to put my Windows Media Player on shuffle to bring you these. Enjoy.

**Bring Me to Life – Evanescence**

**Eclipse, Fight Scene, Jasper POV**

I clenched and unclenched my hands, too fast for any human to see, should they be unlucky enough to stumble upon our battle ground. I was ready for this. I wanted this.

I watched as they walked out of the trees, their glowing eyes, once my eyes, were ready for combat. Very few of them looked frightened, for which I commended them. It was hard for them to face six experienced fighters and win, although they didn't think like that. I didn't need my brother's ability to know that. I had spent the beginning of my eternal life thinking that way.

I watched as they readied themselves to face us. I felt the waves of confidence and thirst coming off of them. I watched they looked towards the trees behind us, waiting for the other half of the group to return, but they never would. I heard a single howl, a metallic ripping sound and a cut off scream.

I looked back at the gathering in front of me. They looked and felt less certain now, their blood red eyes betraying their rising fear. I watched as one, either brave or stupid, I didn't know, charged away from the group.

I tensed, as did the rest of my family. I moved to place myself in front of Alice, ignoring her protests. Whether or not she could fight, I wouldn't let her if I could help it.

"Now." I hissed, and the rest of my family took defensive positions. Emmett and Rosalie let out guttural growls and I joined them.

The rest of the group ran forward and we met them halfway. I took on a male. He started trying to take bites at me, but I dodged him. He was soon taken care of, and I looked around for Alice. She was fighting against a young girl, who was still taller than her. I ran to join her, pushing her out of the way when I got there. I was stupid enough to not keep my full attention on the newborn, who managed to sink her teeth into my forearm. I let out a roar of anger, and I quickly disposed of her.

We managed to fight off the newborns quickly, the battle only lasting about an hour. I only noticed afterwards that Carlisle had let one survive. I walked over to fix the problem, when he grabbed my arm and explained. We argued for a few minutes before I let it go.

I turned at the sound of footsteps and I watched Edward carry Bella out of the trees, with a scared look on his face. Bella appeared to be unconscious. What has happened to her now?

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review!**


	2. Roslyn

**Roslyn – Thom Yorke**

**New Moon, Beginning of Chapter 3, Edward POV**

I looked up at the over cast sky, and I sighed. Today would be my last of being here. Of being home.

I don't know how I'll be able to do what I have to. To leave the one person that made me happy, that made me whole and feel loved. To leave Bella.

I wanted to stay, my heart would be ripped out to leave her, but it was for her. I raised my balled fist to my mouth, smothering the emotion.

I could hear the roar of Bella's truck in the distance; it would be here in fifteen minutes at most.

I knew that she was suspicious of my behaviour fro the past three days; and she had good reason to. I may have been distant, but I wasn't stupid as Alice had chosen to call in several dozen different languages over the past few days. I had near religiously avoided her, instead spending my time sitting out in the forest; or near Bella's house whenever I had spare time.

I watched as Bella rumbled into the driveway. I had already written a note for Charlie, as he would be home soon.

I watched her shut the door of her rusted truck and she spotted me. This was it. Time to tear out my heart.


	3. Eyes on Fire

**Eyes on Fire – Blue Foundation**

**New Moon, Volterra, Jane POV**

I watched the mortals milling around the square, a disinterested look on my face. I just wanted to go and get the offender, Aro's friend's son or not, but Aro had told me to wait. To wait for Felix to give me the sign. And so I would.

When the time came, I walked calmly towards the small group, cataloguing the human and the small golden eyed vampire. I might need the information later.

I led them down the alley way, the group following me unquestioningly, as I expected. I greeted my brother when I saw him, and gave him a slight smile.

Aro greeted the offender and his friends as if they were old friends. I watched as he made small talk with them. I waited for my turn to come into play.

I didn't have to wait long. Aro invited me to try my power on the quaking human girl and I turned my smile on her. But before I got the chance, the boy charged at me.

No one moved, no one had to. They knew that I could handle the situation on my own. I watch as he fell in front of me, agony written on his face. I continued smiling at him for a few more seconds before I turned my gaze back to the human. She looked as if she was expecting the pain, horror painted on her face.

I waited for her to collapse as many before her had, but it never happened. I felt the smile slip off of my face. This had never happened before, never.

I stood, fury filling my every atom, watching as Aro continued to talk with them. In the end it was decided that they could go free, having had promised to change the girl.

I watched them leave, wiping the scowl off of my face as I watched them leave.

_Someday, Bella Swan,_ I thought, _someday, I'll get you. Don't you worry._


	4. Breathless

**Breathless – Shane Ward**

**Breaking Dawn, The Wedding, Edward POV**

I watched my angel walk down the stairs whilst clinging to her father's arm. I swallowed unnecessarily, as I stared in shock. She looked even more beautiful than I could have imagined. I felt a smile break on my face.

She looked around the room, until her eyes locked with mine. I felt my smile widen, I felt like I should have been glowing, every fibre of me was happy.

She glided towards me, to Rosalie playing my piano, a job taken from me. I had played at every one of my family member's weddings, and now one of them was playing for me. It felt strange, but I was very happy because of it.

Bella stopped next to me. I smiled down at her, and she looked up to beam at me. I felt Charlie place her hand in mine.

_He'd better take care of her, or so help me..._

I nearly laughed. Charlie's thoughts were usually amusing, and I nodded slightly.

I didn't really pay attention to the minister; my attention was on my Bella. She was far more than beautiful; there wasn't any word, in any language that could describe her.

When I needed to say the most important words, however, I did pay attention. Bella had started to cry and barely managed to say the words. "I do."

I summoned all of my courage and I said the words loud and clear, when my turn came. "I do."

The Mr Webber declared us husband and wife, and my heart soared. I cradled her face in my hands and I leant down to kiss her.

I don't think I could ever be happier.


	5. Shooting the Moon

**Shooting the Moon-OK Go**

**New Moon, Fixing Bikes, Jacob POV**

I watched as she looked around for something I had asked her to grab for me. Her arm was unconsciously wrapped around her midsection, something she hadn't done in a while.

She turned and threw it to me, and I caught it one handed. I turned back to the half done motorbike and I continued working on it. Bella came to sit next to me, watching me.

There was a slight smile on her face. I didn't look up at her; I just continued looking at the frame in front of me. I worried about her, the way that she acted wasn't normal. The vacant look she sometimes got on her face, the way she had to sort off hold herself together when she felt the pain that he caused her.

I never told her about how strange I was feeling lately. I didn't need to worry her, Bella was just starting to feel better again, and I didn't want to scare her away. I knew that I should have made the bike repairs last longer, now she would leave that much sooner. Because, why would she want to spend all of her time with someone two years younger than her anyway? Too much of an age difference. At least Cullen was her age.

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers!!! I LOVE you guys! (Not literally, you know what I mean) Virtual cookies for everyone who reviews!**


	6. My Immortal

**My Immortal-Evanescence**

**Between New Moon and Eclipse, Bella's Room, Edward POV**

I watched as she awoke screaming again, her hand clutching mine.

"Shh, Bella, it was just a dream, it was only a dream," I whispered, holding her closer.

Her breathing came out in gasps, "Edward! Please, don't leave! Don't!"

"I'm here, Bella, I'm here, I love you."

She buried her head in my chest, her breathing becoming more normal. I hummed her lullaby, as I watched her sleep.

Her dreams worried me, the way she would wake up screaming and calling out for me. I hadn't hunted in weeks, in case she had a nightmare while I was away. Bella kept telling me to go, but I could see the pain, fear and panic in her eyes; feelings that I had put there. If I hadn't been so stupid in September then she wouldn't be like this now, and she certainly wouldn't want to run off to comfort a dog. My teeth clenched at the thought.

I lightly brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyebrows were still pulled together, I gently placed my fingers over them and they relaxed.

"Sleep, my Bella. I will always be here. I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, Edward," came the murmured and sleepy reply.

I kissed her forehead as she drifted into a deeper sleep.


	7. Leave Out All the Rest

**Leave Out All the Rest-Linkin Park**

**New Moon, Volterra, Edward POV**

I looked up into the blue sky that covered the small city of Volterra. The sun wasn't yet at its highest peak in the sky, so I would wait. I could wait a few more minutes.

I had considered many different ways to reveal myself over the past few hours, lifting a car and throwing it, running, a killing spree. But the last would disappoint Carlisle and Bella, if she were still here. So I decided on something else. The sun.

I watched the people wandering around the square, around the fountain. I wanted to shout for them to stop, there was nothing worthy of celebration. Bella was gone, she jumped from a cliff, and it was all my fault. I might as well as pushed her off the cliff myself.

I closed my eyes as the bell started to toll. I could almost hear Bella's voice as I waited for the perfect moment.

I lifted my foot to take the all important step.

**A/N: Constructive criticism is welcomed! Tell me what you liked; tell me what you didn't like, by pressing that little green button right there. **


	8. Going Under

**Going Under-Evanescence**

**Pre-Twilight, Biloxi, Mississippi, Alice POV**

I felt the fire fight its way around my veins, making its way around my body. I could feel the bitter cold of the snow I was laying in. I could have screamed at the pain, but I had had enough practice with the shock treatments to be able to control the urge.

I felt my body convulse with the cold, trying to keep myself warm. I dug my fingers into the soft snow, surprised to find that my hands didn't become soaking wet.

Soon, the process was over. I sat up and I rubbed my eyes. I looked around myself, but all I could see was the desolate forest, silent as a grave and covered in snow.

I started to panic. I couldn't remember anything from before the pain. My memory was just...blank.

I could remember pain, a different kind to the one I had been experiencing the last few...days? Hours? I didn't know. I could also remember a name. Alice. My name?

I got to my feet, and I walked to the small pond to my left. I looked into it, wondering what I looked like.

My face was pale, and my dark hair was cropped short. My dress was filthy and ripped in places. But my eyes. My eyes were a bright red, red as blood.

Suddenly I wasn't looking at my reflection anymore; I was looking at a house, in a forest, except it was spring, maybe summer. Then I was in the house. A tall blond man walked in, followed by a woman with caramel coloured hair. They sat down and watched the door open and another man, this time with dark hair, walked in with a woman holding his hand. She was inexplicably beautiful, and her hair was blonde, waist length, completely different to mine. They went to sit with the first couple and they started speaking.

"Hello Rosalie, Emmett. How was your hunting trip?" They first woman asked.

"Fine, Esme," the blonde, Rosalie, answered. She turned to the first man. "Carlisle, where's Edward?"

Suddenly there was a voice from the stairs. "I'm here."

Then the boy came into view. He had bronze hair, and gold eyes like the rest of them. He went to sit at the piano in the corner of the room. He didn't play anything; he just played a few notes as he listened to the conversation.

The vision cut off. I stood in shock for a few minutes before I was taken over again.

This time it was dark. I was watching a scene in an alleyway. A man with blonde curls and red eyes, like my own was following a young woman. She turned and she started to run. He was fast, too fast to be human. He caught her and seemed to kiss her neck, but when he raised his head again, blood covered his lips.

I took one last look at myself in the ice before I turned and, as fast as the man from my second vision, I ran into the woods.


	9. About You Now

**About You Now-Sugerbabes**

**Eclipse, Jacob and Bella's kiss, Jacob POV**

I watched Bella fume beside me, holding her fist in the other hand. I was sorry that she was hurt, but it was worth it, if you asked me. It was everything I had imagined and more. It was...magical.

And, whatever she said, she would think about it tonight, when I was thinking of her. I would probably annoy the pack, get at Leah. Actually, it may be even more worth it if I got at Leah, she made life hell for the rest of us, and so I was getting back at her.

I drove down Bella's road and she started to complain. Why? She had asked to be taken home, hadn't she?

"Do any doctors live here?" She answered when I'd asked. She had wanted me to take her to the bloodsuckers place. Urgh, which would stink. Literally. Not to mention, violating the treaty, crossing on to their lands. Why did she have to be friends with leeches?

But if she could just realise that she loved me to, it would be so much easier. If only she would realise. If only we could go back to when the leeches had left, I could have stopped her from jumping off the cliff without me, and we would have carried on. But then again, every time I mentioned her bloodsucking boyfriend her face lit up, even if I was insulting him. She was so much happier now that he was back. More alive.

But I would still fight for her. No matter what.


	10. Esme's Song

**Esme's Song-Midnight Sun**

**Pre-Twilight, Forks (2004), Carlisle POV**

I watched my son play the song that had become Esme's favourite, a slight smile on his face. He had just won against Emmett in a wrestling match; Emmett was fuming on the couch.

I kept my eye on him as Emmett put a baseball game on the television. I knew that he knew I was watching him, but I didn't act on it. He knew that I was cautious of upsetting him, and I knew that that made him feel guilty.

There had been many times in the last few months when I would find him just standing and looking out of the window. He had acted the same way in 1927, just before he left. But he had sworn he would never do that again, and it had been worse back then, he hadn't had his brothers and sisters back then, making sure he was alright. He maybe the eldest, but he was the youngest at the same time. We all felt that we had to make sure he was alright, because he was the odd one out, always alone.

I always hoped that everywhere we went he may find someone. But it never happened; we always left with the same number that we arrived with. He would always tell me that I was being stupid and that he was fine. But there was sometimes a sad look in his eyes, a lonely look and I knew that sometimes he was not fine.

But I had a feeling in my heart that he wouldn't be alone forever, and maybe sometime soon, he would find the one that was meant for him.


End file.
